


all i want for christmas (is to pass potions)

by rosesyrup



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Fluff, M/M, This took me too long, kyuteuk nation.... i did this for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesyrup/pseuds/rosesyrup
Summary: christmas at hogwarts was probably better if you weren't stuck in the library stressing about your potions grade
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	all i want for christmas (is to pass potions)

**Author's Note:**

> hello .... i don't really know what to say here lol .. i'm not usually one to follow through with my fic ideas, but i wanted to challenge myself to write a little something for the holidays ... except i procrastinated too much and now its jan 1st whoops  
> i know like -2 people are on the kyuteuk agenda but their dynamic is too sweet to ignore :-(((  
> kyuteuk nation please take my humble offering ... this is kinda shitty and unedited, but some content is better than no content right?  
> and for the teuk akgaes and the folks who camp out in the suju tag like me .... i hope you enjoy this too !

christmas at hogwarts was a momentous occasion. tall fir trees lined the entrance of the great hall, wrapped carefully in golden baubles and draped with snow that professor flitwick charmed to never melt. streams of holly and mistletoe hung from the ceiling and outside, the castle and its grounds were covered in a blanket of snow. below the castle, in the kitchens, house elves bustled about preparing a small feast for the stragglers that had stayed behind at hogwarts for the holiday break.

for jungsoo, christmas at hogwarts meant absolutely nothing. christmas was meant for going home and seeing his precious dog, popping holiday crackers with his sister, and enjoying a nice home cooked dinner. as magical and wonderful as christmas may have been at hogwarts, it was, at the end of the day, christmas spent at school, and that was something jungsoo wanted no part of. 

unfortunately for him, he was failing potions this year, which not only meant he had to be tutored every wednesday after classes were finished, but also that he would have to take supplemental lessons during the break. 

and that was how jungsoo found himself sitting in the library at nine o'clock christmas morning, partially hidden behind a large stack of potions textbooks that was only growing bigger and bigger thanks to his tutor, cho kyuhyun. cho kyuhyun was a junior to him, in his fifth year at hogwarts, yet a thousand times smarter than him. that brat was ruthless in his tutoring schedule. he'd have jungsoo memorize basic potion recipes and repeat them back to him at random times to make sure he remembered them and even made jungsoo take quizzes of his own creation, quizzes! he shuddered remembering the smirk on kyuhyun's face when he handed back a quiz jungsoo thought he did well on. the blaring fifty-six written and circled with a sharp quill dipped in red ink, along with the cocky words "study harder next time hyung" would haunt his dreams for probably the rest of his life. curse youngwoon and his stupid prized quidditch team for getting him into this miserable situation in the first place. if he weren’t on the team, no one would care about how badly he did in potions. but no, mcgonagall insisted that the house team maintain a certain average to stay on the team. and according to to youngwoon, jungsoo staying chaser was integral to gryffindor winning the house cup this year.

"it'll be easy as fuck", youngwoon had told him, "just attend the sessions, receive the credit, and get back on the team, we got the house cup to win before your old ass graduates." 

fuck you youngwoon, it was not easy as fuck, these tutoring sessions were becoming the bane of his existance.

a heavy thud made him flinch. jungsoo snapped his head up to see kyuhyun's signature smirk. 

"hyung, you're supposed to be memorizing the ingredients needed to brew felix felicis, not doodling your rat dog on your parchment paper.” 

jungsoo flushed, quickly covering the paper with his arms. “my koongie is not a rat! why does everyone keep saying that about her. she’s beautiful and wonderful and if you got to know her better you’d see how lovel-”  
“chill hyung, i really don’t feel like gagging over your weirdly intense love for your dog right now-” 

“it’s not that weird…” jungsoo mumbled with a pout, but kyuhyun just barreled over him. 

“anyways, if it’s not about potions then it doesn’t need to be on your paper. c’mon hyung don’t you want to pass this class?”

jungsoo groaned and buried his head in his arms, mumbling something into the dark oak of the table. 

“what was that hyung?”

“yes i do…”

kyuhyun beamed, “great, i have one more thing i want to get. sit tight hyung, i’ll be right back.” he said, patting jungsoo’s head with one hand and grabbing his cloak with another. “and actually do work this time, i’m going to quiz you when i come back!” he threw over his shoulder and quickly exited the library before jungsoo could even think to retort. 

he sighed and shuffled his papers, opening a potions to a random page. what a brat. 

☆

when kyuhyun returned forty-five minutes later, he was greeted with the sight of jungsoo’s upper body sprawled across the wooden table, eyes closed and chest rising and falling with gentle breaths. papers were strewn about with more doodles covering them than actual notes, some depicting crude versions of what seemed to be jungsoo and his dog, while others showed jungsoo flipping off kyuhyun and … was that youngwoon hyung? he snorted quietly as he carefully gathered the pieces of paper and closed the textbooks on the table. the warm atmosphere and the boring nature of the work had probably lulled the older man to sleep, mused kyuhyun as he slid into the seat across from his hyung. propping his head in his hands, kyuhyun took this moment to observe the other male. at this distance, he could count the individual lashes casting shadows on jungsoo’s face, the wrinkle of his brow that usually appeared during their tutoring sessions smoothed out. while asleep, jungsoo looked like the picture of innocence, angelic even.

kyuhyun wasn’t blind. he knew the tutoring was a hindrance to jungsoo and that they made him embarrassed and frustrated. but contrary to popular belief, kyuhyun wasn’t hard on him out of the evilness of his heart or the power trip of ordering around someone older than himself (though that was an added bonus). he had seen jungsoo around the school before, seen him laughing with heechul hyung and youngwoon hyung, seen him on the quidditch pitch when the gryffindor team practiced, rooted for him secretly during gryffindor vs. ravenclaw games (the only ones he ever attended). yes, kyuhyun found it mind-boggling that someone could be failing potions (it was mostly memorization and following directions for god’s sake), but there was nothing more that kyuhyun wanted than to see jungsoo back on the field, playing games, celebrating wins, and mourning losses. and if that meant annoying him with his tough tutoring practices temporarily, then so be it. tearing his gaze away from jungsoo’s slumbering form, kyuhyun looked over to the stuff he had stepped out to bring. two mugs of hot chocolate along with a plate of christmas cookies and two christmas crackers sat innocently at the end of the table. settling his head in his arms, eye level with jungsoo, he smiled and whispered softly enough to not wake the older up.

“aigoo… the hot chocolate's gonna go to waste now. oh well... merry christmas hyung.”


End file.
